


[podfic of] Glorious and Awe-Inspiring (and Cute)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Finn likes Rey's freckles. Rey would like to be left in peace to meditate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glorious and Awe-Inspiring (and Cute)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947729) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



 

Title: Glorious and awe inspiring (And cute)

Fandom: Star wars TFA

pairing: Rey/Finn

Length: 2:33

[mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/glorious%20and%20awe%20inspiring%20\(And%20cute\).mp3)


End file.
